одиночество
by Alice Zange
Summary: Siempre estoy sonriendo. Incluso cuando estoy triste, cuando me frustro, cuando estoy cansado. Siempre sonrío, pero… ¿Soy feliz? . Fic fail. Reflexión corta sobre la soledad y la felicidad, patrocinada por Russia.


Siendo sincera este oneshot fue producto de estar todo un día pensativa y sin hablarle a nadie. Me di cuenta que son muy pocos las "amigos" con los que puedo contar, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para contarles los problemas de esta soñadora solitaria.

Pareja: Ninguna.

Advertencias: Un profundo monólogo sobre la soledad y la felicidad. Russia OCC. Tal vez algunas cosas de las que relato no concuerden con la historia en sí, de ser así por favor decirme.

Notas: Después de haberlo pensado mucho creo que tengo varios parecidos con Iván, quizás por eso le tengo tanta estima y cariño. De antemano me disculpo por tan mal escrito. Como sea, Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya-sama (CofCofLoAmoCofCof) yo solo lo utilizo para mis historias y dibujos feos. No sé porque, pero no pude dejar de escuchar "Hero" de Skillet al escribir esta canción; se las recomiendo, una de mis canciones favoritas.

Aclaraciones:

-Línea del tiempo normal-

–**Diálogos, palabras dichas por Rusia**-

–_Fragmentos del pasado_-

* * *

Soledad - одиночество

* * *

Siempre estoy sonriendo. Incluso cuando estoy triste, cuando me frustro, cuando estoy cansado. Siempre sonrío, pero… ¿Soy feliz? Una vez, en el pasado, mi hermana Ucrania me dijo que cuando una persona estaba feliz sonreía. Entonces, ¿Por qué si sonrío no me siento feliz? Desde siempre me lo he preguntado, sin embargo siempre he sentido timidez y temor de responder a esa pregunta.

¿Y si no soy "realmente" feliz? ¿He estado sonriendo falsamente todo este tiempo?

Ahora estoy sentado en una de las bancas de un parque que desconozco, los niños juegan, las parejas pasan caminando, los ancianos tiran migajas de pan a las aves, sonrío.

**Al parecer lloverá. . .**-Dijo y miró al cielo.

_Me duele. ¿Por qué me persiguen? Yo solo quiero amigos como ese niño de cabellos marrones. Desde hace un tiempo la Orden teutónica, Suecia, Dinamarca y un chico con trenzas, llamado Mongolia; me persiguen y tiran flechas, intentado quedarse con mis tierras. No soy una nación tan fuerte, hace mucho frío, mi población no es tan basta y estoy solo, entonces ¿Por qué me hieren? Yo no les he hecho nada, solo quiero amistad, nada más. Hace un par de días la Orden teutónica se enfrentó a mí y salí victorioso, sin embargo en sus ojos pude notar que no tenía intención de ser mi amigo. Me duele, pero no importa, sonreiré. _

_Crecí. Ahora soy más fuerte y alto. Cada día miro a ese par, al chico de cabellos marrones y uno de cabellos rubios, que al principio pensé era mujer, parecen tan felices. Siempre sonríen, pero es una sonrisa sincera, no forzada. Miro mi mano, suspiro y sonrío. Algún día yo sonreiré de la manera en que ellos lo hacen. _

El cielo se ha opacado. Han pasado un par de horas, los ancianos se han ido, los niños fueron llamados por sus madres u otro familiar, solo se puede ver a algunas parejas rondar y de vez en cuando uno que otro animal. Sonrío al ver dos ardillas jugando.

_**¡No puedes! ¡Polonia! ¡Polonia!-**__Fruncí el ceño al ver como ese chico de cabello marrón llamaba al rubio. Apreté mi agarre sobre el brazo de Lithuania, nombre que le correspondía al chico de cabellos largos y marrones._

_**No es necesario que lo llames-**__Le dije sonriendo y empecé a caminar llevándolo a cuestas –__**Eres mi amigo ahora**_

_**¡NO! Polonia, por favor… Levántate-**__Dijo suplicándole al rubio, ¿Acaso no quería ser mi amigo? ¿Era tan malo serlo? Bien. Si no sería mi amigo por las buenas lo sería por las malas. Le sonreí al rubio y, apretando el agarre en Lithuania, lo llevé hasta mi casa, contra su voluntad. Dejando atrás a un herido polaco._

_La misma historia se repitió con Estonia y Letonia, incluso llevé a mi casa a Belarus y Ucrania. Ya no estaba solo, tenía amigos, debía ser feliz ¿No? _

_Miro a todos y sonrío, esperando que ellos correspondan mi sonrisa; pero no es así. El trío báltico sonríe; pero son sonrisas forzadas, fingidas, con hipocresía. Mis hermanas se niegan a sonreír, yo no dejo de hacerlo. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué sus sonrisas no son sinceras? ¿Por qué ellas no sonríen? Los miro por última vez y me dirijo a mi habitación_

_**Somos la Unión soviética ahora, es bueno que sepan su lugar, ¿Da?-**__Dije sin voltearme, sin embargo pude escuchar como balbuceaban una respuesta afirmativa- __**Buenas noches**_

Ha empezado a llover. Las parejas ya se fueron, las ardillas también. Me levanto y empiezo a caminar, mis ropas están mojadas y siento frío, pero no me importa. Sonrío. Estoy acostumbrado al frío.

_La segunda guerra mundial__… _

_El superior de Alemania había "enloquecido" y su propósito era crear un imperio en toda Europa; eliminando, si era necesario, a los demás países. Yo formo parte de los "Aliados". Podrá sonar egoísta pero me alegra ser parte de una alianza junto a ellos en esta guerra; las estrategias de America son absurdas pero la mayoría sonríe ante sus tonterías. _

_Sé que no me consideran su amigo, pero ser un aliado me pone alegre. _

_La guerra fría__… _

_Ahora era una superpotencia, sin embargo siempre hay alguien que interfiere en los planes que uno tiene. ¡El maldito americano! Había convencido a todos en mi casa que ser naciones independientes era mejor; que su economía, política e ideología era mejor, ¡Que estar lejos de mí era mejor! No se lo perdonaría. Y así dio lugar a la guerra fría. _

_Y así perdió. _

_Estaba solo. Todos se habían ido; Letonia, Estonia, Lithuania, Ucrania, incluso Belarus. Todos lo habían abandonado en busca de libertad. Todo era culpa del americano gritón, ellos eran felices a su lado, ¿Verdad? Suspiró y miró sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre._

_Miró el horizonte sonriendo. Estaba triste sí, pero sonreiría. _

Me detengo. He estado caminando por un largo período de tiempo. La lluvia arrecia, no se detiene. Tiemblo ligeramente por el frío, sonrío.

**Me gustaría ser más cálido-**

_Él tenía uno de los peores inviernos, reinaba el frío y hacía que las extremidades se entumecieran. Siempre soñó con estar en un lugar cálido, lleno de girasoles. En ocasiones iba a "visitar" de improvisto al chino, con el propósito de sentir la calidez de su casa. Detestaba el frío, sin embargo no podía odiarlo totalmente. _

_**Gracias al frío soy lo que soy-**__Susurró un día nevado. Había salido y ya sus botas estaban enterradas en la nieve. Sonrío al ver los copos de nieve. No podía odiar el frío, porque el frío lo caracterizaba a él. _

Miró al cielo, su rostro estaba más que mojado y sin embargo sonrió.

**Solo…-**Una lágrima traicionera recorrió desde su párpado hasta su quijada y después de esa, muchas más; confundiéndose con la lluvia que caía en su rostro.

**Siempre solo…-**

**¡Rusia! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?-**Gritó una voz a la distancia. El solo sonrió, con sus ojos cerrados, aun llorando.

**¿Yo? Solo estaba dando un paseo-**Abrió los ojos y miró sonriendo al chino a su lado.

**¿Eres tonto o te haces? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados, aru! No es normal que faltes a una reunión**-El chino lo tomó de la mano con la intención de llevarse a ruso para secarlo, además él también se estaba mojando.

**Rusia, ¿Qué...?**

**¿D..De verdad? ¿Es cierto que se preocuparon?-**Dijo Iván interrumpiéndolo. El ruso estaba cabizbajo, no miraba al chino.

El chino sonrió y con sus manos alzó rostro, dándose cuenta del caudal de lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del ruso.

**Por supuesto que sí. No estás tan solo como piensas, habemos muchas personas que te estimamos y nos preocupas –**Y el chino sonrió. No era como las sonrisas forzadas que había visto en el pasado, tampoco era de hipocresía. Era una sonrisa real. Miró sorprendido al chino y sin previo aviso lo abrazó.

**Gracias… -**Dijo con sinceridad-

**No es nada Iván aru, será mejor ir a mi casa. ¡No quisiera que te resfriaras!-**Dijo, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló levemente.

**¡Da!**-Dijo y antes de seguir miró el cielo- **Pronto dejará de llover… **

Y sonrió. Porque a pesar de su pasado, de sus conflictos, de las guerras, de los malos entendidos; tenía gente que lo apreciaba, poca sí, pero tenía.

Tal vez… No estaba tan solo.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo. Espero no haberles quitado su tiempo al leer algo tan malo. Oh, se me olvidaba. Hace tiempo me cree una cuenta en tumblr, es alicezange . tumblr . com Solo deben juntar los espacios. Las personas que les gustaría que los siguiera pueden mandarme su cuenta en los comentarios.  
Ciao~


End file.
